La invasión de Falador
right|250pxLa invasión de Falador es un evento que fue lanzado junto con la actualización gráfica de Falador el día 19 de octubre del 2015. Este evento tendrá una duración de 2 semanas durante las cuales los caballeros negros Zamorakianos invadirán Falador, ciudad que esta controlada por los caballeros blancos quienes tienen como objetivo buscar la Espada perdida del Rey Raddallin y el Banner de Raddallin. Al participar en el evento, iras obteniendo commendations, son requeridos 100 para intercambiarlos por cajas de suministros. Al abrirlas se puede encontrar lamparas de experiencia, banner fragments, Falador resource bundles, bobble head knight pets y candy floss maul. El límite diario de commendations que se pueden obtener es de 2500. Además, al haber obtenido este número de commendations, ya no se obtendrá experiencia al realizar las actividades del evento. Hay varias formas de obtener commendations, estas incluyen: *Matar caballeros negros y/o blancos. * Saboteando las catapultas. * Curando a los soldados heridos. * Reventando globos. Actividades Globos left|170pxCada 30 minutos, a las :00 y :30 de cada hora, globos blancos y negros caerán en Falador. Estos pueden ser reventados para recibir commendations además hay una chance de obtener el Tiny White Knight/Tiny Black Knight pet. Cuando este mini evento comience, será anunciado por la ventana de chat: "Party Pete has dropped balloons in the city of Falador. Support the White or Black Knights by bursting balloons.". Combate Los jugadores pueden combatir a los caballeros blancos o negros, obteniendo así experiencia y commendations. Los caballeros tienen 10000 puntos de vida, usan habilidades y varios pueden atacar al mismo tiempo a un solo jugador. Se puede desactivar la experiencia para combate en la configuración de las commendations. Los caballeros negros aparecen en el campamento de Kinshra, directamente al este de la lodestone de Falador, al igual que en el campamento al este del Clan Camp. Los caballeros blancos aparecen en el campamento en el Castillo de Falador, cerca de la plaza del este. Antes de los globos, cada 30 minutos a las :00 y :30, un White y Black Knight Champion aparecerá en Falador; esto también será anunciado por la ventana de chat: "Champions of the Kinshra and White Knights have arrived in Falador.". Los campeones son significativamente más fuertes que los otros caballeros, además tienen 85000 puntos de vida, y con ellos se puede obtener más de 100 commendations. Curación Los caballeros heridos pueden ser encontrados en los campamentos respectivos, al curarlos se obtienen commendations y experiencia en Herblore o Constitution, esta experiencia se puede elegir en la configuración de las commendations o hablando con la enfermera. Sabotaje Se pueden encontrar catapultas al norte del campamento de Kinshra, al sur de Falador, en Falador Park o en la plaza del este de Falador. Al sabotearlas se obtiene experiencia en Construcción o Tala, esta experiencia se puede elegir en la configuración de las commendations. Recompensas Las commendations son la recompensa principal del evento. Por cada 100 se pueden convertir en una caja de suministros, las cuales pueden contener: * left Banner fragments. * left Candy floss maul * left Falador Artisan's Workshop XP lamp * left Falador Mine XP lamp * left Falador Park XP lamp * left Falador resource bundle * left Small Combat XP lamp * left Small Construction XP lamp * left Small Herblore XP lamp * left Small Woodcutting XP lamp * left Small XP lamp * left Tiny Black Knight * left Tiny White Knight en: Invasion_of_Falador Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Invasión de Falador